Belphegor
Could too much love breed rebellion? The catnapping seventh-born. Belphegor is the Avatar of Sloth and is the youngest and 7th son among the seven demon brothers. He is one of the main characters in Obey Me! One Master to Rule Them All that is involved in the intimacy system of the game; therefore, users can interact and raise their relationship with him. Related Links * Belphegor Surprise Guest * Belphegor Home Screen Appearance Demon Form When taking his demon form, Belphegor reveals his two twisted horns as well as his long, cow-like tail. His overall demon outfit resembles that of a cow with his black hoodie having a cow-like pattern and a horseshoe etched on its upper right side. The hoodie is designed with four belts at the front with one being belted properly. Inside, he wears a blue shirt while the inside of the hoodie share the same color. He wears black baggy cargo pants with a belt of magenta and blue triangles on his right side as well as black safety shoes that reveal an inside color of blue. School Uniform Belphegor wears the standard RAD Uniform. His top is shorter compared to the others, reaching only his waist thus resembling a normal length school uniform and has two unbuttoned buttons. With the length of his uniform, he is revealed to be wearing a white belt. Inside, he wears a well-buttons collared green shirt with a blue neck tie. Casual Attire Belphegor wears a hooded shawl jacket with one blue and white striped pocket on the left side of the chest. The inside of the hood is in the color of bright blue. The jacket is buttoned in the middle; the third button is the one enclosed. The jacket's cuffs are white and it also has two white stripes on the right sleeve. He wears yellowish brown pants and brown laced leather boots that reach his knees. When in his causal attire, Belphegor carries a cow-patterned pillow with a cow tail strapped to it at all times. Personality Napping and constantly sleepy, Belphegor is the second youngest of the demon brothers but ranked as seventh due to his powers. He is a clever trickster and liar, and has a strong hatred towards humans, believing them to be the cause of Lilith's death. He wishes for the destruction of the human world and does not care for any higher authorities, especially Diavolo. He is naturally manipulative and a great actor, posing to the MC as a human prisoner of Lucifer when they first met. Belphegor looks down at humans, saying that they're all foolish. He's sadistic and delights in seeing the broken faces of his brothers, mainly Lucifer. finished, please add and/or edit Story Main Story Normal Belphegor, being portrayed as a voice in the early parts of the game, continuously calls out to the MC for help from the attic where he is locked up. details on Lesson 3, please add! As Lucifer is distracted while listening to the TSL soundtrack obtained from making a contract with Leviathan, the MC heads toward the attic as Belphegor continuously guides her using his voice. There, the two finally meet only to find out that Belphegor was being held captive in a room with a locked door for many years. When asked about his identity, Belphegor lies to the MC and tells her that he was a human just like her and just the thought of being a demon just like the brothers was enough to send a shiver down his spine. He continues the conversation by saying a demon was the one who locked him up there, that demon, being Lucifer. Belphegor then pleads the MC to help him. The door cannot be opened by either of them for the reason being that it is sealed with very powerful magic. With that said, Belphegor suggests the MC make pacts with all of the demon brothers to gain their consent which will then open the door. With the fact that the MC had already made pacts with Mammon and Leviathan, Belphegor suggested for Beelzebub to be the next target. As Beelzebub opens up the story about his twin brother, it was revealed that the 7th brother had been Belphegor all along. As twins, he implied that the two did not look alike and were only considered as twins solely because their father had made them at the same time. Beelzebub mentions that they had a little sister with the name of Lilith and that the three of them got along very well with each other. Due to the MC’s suspicions, she asked Beelzebub to show her a picture of Belphegor thus confirming the truth that the person in the attic was indeed Belphegor. When asked why he had lied to the MC, he merely implied that he was just teasing and further commented on how humans are a foolish lot. Belphegor said that if his other brothers would have been aware of the situation it would cause havoc as well will devolve into a war that will envelop the entire Devildom, even the human world would not be spared of its effect. Belphegor wanted to be able to have a proper face-to-face conversation with Lucifer thus having a less violent and peaceful approach on the matter of their misunderstanding. After clearing her thoughts, the MC comes back after a day to meet with Belphegor to fully offer her cooperation to let Belphegor have his talk with Lucifer. Belphegor then says to never speak to his brothers of his situation and later thanked the MC for her help. note that this section only has information up to Lesson 5 Trivia * His name on Devilgram is "Belphie". Category:Characters Category:Main Characters